


February 12th - Dance

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Super Husbands in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve takes Bucky dancing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	February 12th - Dance

"Steve where are we going?" Bucky asked for the fourth time in as many minutes. 

Giving no answer other than a secretive smile, Steve just kept walking, his hand grasping his husband's securely. 

When he eventually came to a stop, it took Bucky an extra couple of steps to realize, their entwined fingers pulling him back to Steve with a jerk. "What are we stopping here for?" 

"C'mon" Steve replied, still ignoring Bucky's question as he led him inside. 

Once they were through the doors, Steve led Bucky down the hallway until stopping them outside of another set of doors, the sign above which simply read  _ "dance hall." _

Grinning at Bucky, Steve pushed open the double doors to reveal the room inside. 

At least twenty couples of all ages were dancing their way around the space, while others sat at the tables lining the sides of the space, and a band accompanied a crooning singer on the stage at the far end. 

Bucky's eyes flitted around the hall before returning to Steve, wide with surprise, and all he could say was "what?"

The blonde laughed, loud and bright, briefly catching the attention of the people closest to them. "It's 30s and 40s night" Steve explained, wrapping his arms around the brunet, "I saw a flyer and thought it'd be nice to do, kind of an early Valentine's thing y'know?"

Bucky hid his grin against Steve's chest, a delighted laugh bubbling out of him. "Ya still gonna step all over my toes, Stevie?" 

"Jerk" Steve nipped at Bucky's ear in retaliation, "you  _ know _ I'm not that bad anymore."

"C'mon then punk, let's get those hips movin'" Bucky teased, pulling away to lead Steve onto the dance floor.

Muscle memory let them fall into position without a second's thought, though Steve was thankful that they were starting with a slow song to ease them (well, him) back into it. 

It wasn't long though until they were kicking up their heels in a Balboa, Bucky laughing in delight at Steve's easy movements, "you've been practising Rogers!"

"A little" Steve admitted, flushing with more than exertion, exhilarated at being able to dance with Bucky the way he'd always wanted to, to the music his heart knew. 

They swapped leads for a Lindy Hop to give Bucky the chance to showcase his skills, the brunet grinning the entire time, laughing until he was breathless at the end.

Their night of dancing came to end with a gentle sway to "I Remember You" by Jo Stafford _ ,  _ arms wrapped around each other as the words washed over them. 

_ >>"I remember you-ooh _

_ You're the one who said "I love you, too" _

_ Yes, I do, didn'tcha know?"<< _

Bucky brushed his lips over Steve's ear as they turned on the spot slowly, "remember the first time we danced to this?"

"Mmhmm, we were in our room above the bar in London. You were still sour over Peggy."

Bucky grimaced at the memory of his temporary but unnecessary jealousy, "yeah well, you were mine."

"Still am, Buck" Steve pressed a kiss to the brunet's temple. 

"Forgettin' you was the worst part, Stevie. All the rest.." he trailed off for a moment, eyes distant, "but not knowing you? It was the most painful thing I've ever known." 

Nudging him with his chin, Steve silently urged to look at him, his heart clenching when steel grey eyes filled with tears met his. "I'm here, you're here, and neither of us are goin' anywhere. You hear me, James Buchanan Barnes? You're stuck with me. Til the end of the line remember?"

"Yeah Stevie, til the end of the line" Bucky smiled at him, eyes still threatening to spill over. 

"C'mon husband-mine, let's go home" Steve stepped away, loosening his grasp on Bucky just enough to pull him into his side, arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Stevie?"

"Mm?"

"This was really great, thank you."

"Wanna come back? They do it every month."

"We'll have you lindy hopping in no time" Bucky teased, leaning in to gently bite Steve's jaw as they walked down the street.

Steve laughed, "you might wanna wear your boots, just in case", his grin growing when Bucky's laughter joined his. 

"I'll probably need to borrow your helmet too..."

"Rude" Steve poked Bucky in the ribs in protest.

"Mm" Bucky was growing sleepy even as they walked through the cool night air, leaning heavily against Steve until the blonde pulled them to a stop and nudged Bucky behind him.

"Climb on."

Bucky snorted a laugh, "oh how the times have changed" but did as he was told, "onward my fine steed." 

Shaking his head at his husband's nonsense, Steve made sure Bucky was holding on securely before starting to walk "if you kick me I'm dropping you." 

"'Kay Stevie, 'm gonna close my eyes" Bucky mumbled into the back of Steve's neck. 

"Alright, Buck."

And so they made their way home from a night of dancing, with Bucky fast asleep on Steve's back, arms and legs wrapped tightly around his husband and oblivious to the amused glances thrown their way at the sight of Captain America carrying a sleeping Bucky Barnes through the streets of Brooklyn while he whistled Doris Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
